


From Another Planet

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are ready to move farther in their relationship.  If only the aliens would leave them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Another Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 J/D Ficathon, in which EntAlterEgo prompted:
> 
> Two (2) Requirements: "At least we have the manners to tell everyone we're from another planet;" an iPod.  
> Optional Request: I would love to see established-relationship Jack and Daniel trying to take a vacation, only to have it interrupted because their work just keeps following them.  
> Restriction #1: no major character death  
> Restriction #2: no Sam/Teal'c, please


"I may have mentioned," Urgo continued, in his eager, pattering tones, "how you feel about him."

"No, no, it's not like that!" he heard Urgo chattering in response to the surge of adrenaline that temporarily blotted out everything, before bringing the whole world into sharper focus.

"Plausible denial," Daniel whispered to himself. "Plausible denial." He tried to stop the tremor in his hands. He pushed back from his computer.

"Oh, no. Sorry. You wanted plausible deniability? Sorry! I reminded him about his fantasy about your hands, and since I 'had his number,' as he put it, well…" Urgo trailed off with a fluttering hand gesture and something between a slightly apologetic and smugly pleased smile.

"But now that you both know, you should try some things! You're both interested. Ooooo! You want to know what he thinks about your hands?"

Daniel wondered if pounding his head against the wall would help.

"No! It would not!" yelped Urgo. "You would only get stuck in that boring, smelly infirmary again. No! Stop! Listen! He wants to take your hand, hold it. He wants to trace your heart line and caress your calluses. He wants to kiss your hang-nails and your knuckles. He wants to…"

"Shut up!" Daniel said sharply. He couldn't listen to any more of Jack's erotic fantasies about Daniel's hand rendered in _Urgo's_ suggestive purr. Complete with the illustration of stroking Urgo's own hand. Daniel shuddered inwardly.

"Oh, don't be that way. You and I both know you were enjoying that conceptually," Urgo lamented. "And you know what else I bet you would enjoy…"

"SHUT UP!" Daniel yelled, startling Sam, who was just coming around the corner into his office.

Recovering from her brief start, Sam nodded sympathetically.

"You can't shut him up," she commiserated. "He's unstoppable. Wanna get some lunch? I am really in the mood for some of that blue jello."

* * *

Jack let his boots crunch in the dry leaves, not wanting to startle Daniel by sneaking up on him. He settled down next to him leaning against the trunk of the gigantic tree. Its girth was so huge, they were almost sitting side-by-side, but not quite. Daniel looked off in one direction, Jack in another.

"You didn't have to stomp so loud," Daniel complained. "I heard you waking up and putting your boots on." Daniel always got testy when he had the second watch.

"Go back to sleep, Danny," Jack said softly. "The sleeping bag's still warm."

It was their first outing after the Urgo incident. Jack had been waiting for the right moment to test the truthfulness of Urgo's statements. He figured offering a cranky, cold Daniel a warm sleeping bag had plausible deniability in case Urgo was full of crap.

Daniel sighed audibly; a long, drawn sound, like he had been holding his breath for a long time. Daniel leaned into him, pressing their shoulders and arms together warmly, snugging his knee, bent up, against Jack's crossed leg. Jack felt Daniel lay his hand, palm up on Jack's thigh.

The warmth of Daniel made time stand still. But only for an eyeblink.

"We can't," Jack said, even as he took Daniel's offered hand. Just for a moment. Held it and felt the shape of it between his, drew it up to his lips. "This isn't a good time." His lips nearly touched the delicate skin.

Daniel drew his hand away and stood.

"There will never be a time for this," his voice sounded rough, strained.

Jack tipped his face up to meet Daniel's eyes, though he couldn't see much in the dark.

"There will be lots of good times," Jack disagreed in a gentle murmur that wouldn’t travel beyond the other side of the tree. "But sitting by you like this, everything else would disappear."

He wished he could see Daniel's face in the darkness.

"Can I come to your place tomorrow night? After we get back?"

Daniel nodded, then turned and silently made his way back to their tent. When Carter relieved him, Jack found Daniel wrapped in Jack's sleeping bag, and when Jack slipped into Daniel's, Daniel rolled over against him, and they lay together that way a long time, not sleeping, feeling their synchronized breathing, each savoring the scent of the other in the thick cloth and down, finally falling asleep, first Daniel, then Jack, two caterpillars close to metamorphosis.

* * *

"Well, at least we have the manners to tell everyone we're from another planet," Jack declared primly as he broke the event horizon half a step behind Jacob.

"And you can see how much good it did you this time," Selmak replied tartly. "Sometimes it's easier to deal with primitive peoples as a god." His eyes flashed gold briefly.

Jack stopped at the bottom of the ramp where General Hammond was waiting with the rest of his team. Carter was distinctly _not_ smirking. He gave her his patented, hard-eyed, don't-mess-with-Special-Ops glare. She did not seem to be intimidated.

"General," Jack said with a nod to his CO.

"Colonel," Hammond replied. "You will have an explanation for why you are out of uniform when we debrief, I'm sure. I'll see you at 1900, SG-1," he announced to the room.

He turned to Jacob. "It's always a pleasure to have you back, Jacob. And it's a perfect time. I've been wanting your input on a few things." The two generals walked away.

"Quite frankly, I don't understand why they didn't go for Carter," Jack groused. "She is clearly the most virginal and innocent of all of us."

"I believe the most virginal and innocent appearing is in fact DanielJackson," Teal'c commented.

"Hey!" Daniel protested.

"Whatever keeps me out of the coconut shell 'pectoral armor,'" Carter replied agreeably. She didn't put in the air quotes. Jack tried the glare again. Still not working.

"Come on, people, let's get a move on. This grass skirt itches."

"Hey, Sam! Don't let Janet quarantine the skirt and 'armor,'" Daniel said. He _did_ use the air quotes. Jack's glare didn't work on him, either. "Jack definitely needs to bring it back for hockey night!" Daniel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Which caused Teal'c's left eyebrow to go right up. Which caused Carter to visibly school her face to _not_ scrunch up and giggle. The patented Black-Ops glare was not working on anyone. He was going to stop paying the royalties on the thing.

"Oh, fercryinoutloud."

With a swish of his hips, Jack padded ahead of them in his bare feet.

* * *

Daniel stared at the collapsing event horizon in numb disbelief. Two evenings alone. That was what they had together before the mission to Edora. They spent both of them on Daniel's couch. Jack's thin lips were warm and pliant and open. His tongue in Daniel's mouth _did_ things to other parts of Daniel's body. His back was broad and muscled and so warm when Daniel shoved his hands up under the hem of Jack's t-shirt to explore. Jack's weight against him and on him was perfect, an anchor in the sea of unfamiliarity of being so intimately close to another man. The press of erection to erection between them wasn't strange, it was an exquisite promise of what could be. And now might never, ever be, because Jack was light years away and Daniel just _knew_ when they dialed the gate… It would have hurt this much anyway, he told himself.

* * *

It was another night of plausible deniability. The Red Wings were on the ESPN, which was muttering low and forgotten, the crowd noise like the rush of water over stones in the background.

Hockey, football. Plausible deniability. Two good friends, enjoying a reunion. Of course they would want to spend some time together.

And there was his good friend, soft, drowsy, and comfortable. And hogging the whole couch.

Daniel smiled at him lazily. Jack would almost call it seductively.

"Couch is taken," Daniel said.

"But you're available, hmm?" Jack suggested. He walked over and set his fresh bottle of Guinness on the table. He insinuated his knees around Daniel's hips, then eased down. Daniel was warm and firm. And there was that delicious feeling of Daniel's cock getting hard right alongside his.

Daniel sighed in appreciation. Jack nuzzled down into Daniel's neck, chasing his scent, delighting in the squirm under him as his breath tickled into Daniel's ear.

"I like this," Daniel nearly groaned. "But you know what we would like more?"

Jack kissed his way up Daniel's jaw, ending at those lush, soft lips. They kissed deeply for a while.

"I know what we would like more," Jack agreed. "Though I've been depending on you to do the research. Plus, I thought you were 'plausible deniability' man."

"Where have you been the last, oh, three months or so?" Daniel growled. "All I want to do today is say _fuck you_ to plausible deniability." He pushed up with his hips, making Jack growl back.

"So, what's next?" Jack demanded.

Daniel shoved against him again. It still felt fantastic, even if Daniel now obviously had a different purpose in mind. Jack lifted off enough so that Daniel could twist and reach for his jacket, thrown over the end table. He took out a futuristic gadget from the pocket. It was white, with a screen and a couple of buttons.

"An iPod?" Jack said, with instant realization. "You put porn videos on an iPod."

Daniel looked smug.

"And what will it do to your reputation when someone picks up your iPod and finds it filled with gay porn?" Jack chuckled, settling back into the couch, as Daniel leaned against him, cuing up his first item of 'research.'" How could this only be their third night together? Everything about being with Daniel felt so natural. Jack had missed him so much. He felt the wasted time like a hole in the pit of his stomach. He pushed the feeling away.

"Shut up and watch," Daniel suggested.

Daniel appeared to have found a video of two "straight" guys experimenting with penetration for the first time. They were naked with a whole variety of dildos and plugs and a giant pump bottle of lube and they were trying them out. Jack might have spent more time evaluating whether he thought the guys were actually "straight" or actually first-timers – their patter, a scratchy whisper through the headphones connected, but lying loose on the coffee table – certainly sounded like what a couple of guys would say when faced with something to stick up their butts. Jack distantly supposed it could be instructional, but he was entirely caught up in the action of Daniel's free hand undoing Daniel's zipper.

The video was certainly doing nothing to discourage Daniel's erection, which Jack thought was probably a good thing. And Daniel's erection was certainly doing _nothing_ to discourage Jack's, either. Another excellent sign. Jack had been a little concerned if, when faced with Daniel's actual naked, happy penis, he might have second thoughts about the whole thing. But no. Jack definitely wasn't losing interest. He reached out to where Daniel was lightly holding his dick and wrapped his hand around it.

Daniel exhaled harshly, jerking his own hand away and flailing for something else to hold on to. He found Jack's thigh and gripped down crushingly. The discomfort kept Jack in the moment, feeling the weight of Daniel in his hand, exploring the soft-hard texture, the sweet heat.

"Yours, yours," Daniel demanded, elbowing Jack as he released his thigh to fumble awkwardly toward Jack's crotch. He gripped the forgotten iPod tightly in his other hand. The tinny audio had progressed to laughing and grunting, mixed with the occasional swear word. Jack undid his own fly, and Daniel impatiently shoved his hand inside Jack's pants, and just the feel and pressure of Daniel's hand, groping him though his underwear, had Jack coming in a blinding flash. It wasn't enough to obliterate the feel of Daniel gushing over Jack's fist, hot and sticky.

They stayed there, tangled together on the couch. Jack felt a little shell-shocked. He finally took his hand away from Daniel's penis. He was reluctant to let go, but he wanted to taste. He tentatively licked at his hand, and Daniel groaned.

"I think mutual blow jobs inside the privacy of your own home with no other parties present falls squarely in the 'don't pursue' category, don't you?" Daniel slurred hopefully. Jack like the sound of Daniel after sex.

"That's probably 'don't ask,'" Jack quibbled. "The suspicious stain on the couch is probably 'don't pursue.'"

The iPod continued its muttered narrative. As Jack leaned into Daniel for a long, lush kiss, he thought the two guys were trying out a double ended dildo. Maybe he could send Daniel toy shopping.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill had the hard look in his eye that reminded General Hammond that they came from very different operational backgrounds. He knew he was watching the colonel process the assignment he was about to accept, already compartmentalizing.

"I am not requiring you to accept this assignment, Colonel," General Hammond continued, for the sake of form. "You haven't been back from Edora very long, and this new assignment would be asking a lot, even under the best of circumstances."

"But that also makes it the perfect time," O'Neill replied. "I could easily be unbalanced by the experience of being stranded, more likely to do something completely insubordinate and counterproductive, and when they recruit me, it will be easier to believe I would join. No, General, this is the time and I'm your man. I appreciate the confidence you and the High Chancellor have expressed by asking me to handle this matter."

The general didn't like the shut-down expression the colonel wore as he left the office.

* * *

He had called off a date with Daniel. The rest of the team would be briefed tomorrow, and they would leave in a mere three days. When he came back, he would have to alienate himself from everyone, and he knew that Daniel was going to be the biggest problem.

His instinct said to tell Daniel _now_. Give him time to adjust, get his head in the game, and act the part when the time came. Do it now, before he came under the close, direct scrutiny of the Trust.

The professional in him said _no damned way._ This mission was need-to-know, and SG-1 had been specifically selected as must-not-know. Those were his orders.

The evening was restless. He went to bed and didn't sleep. Pre-mission nerves. But he hadn't had those in years.

At 0124 he picked up the phone and called Daniel.

"Hello?" The voice at the other end sounded muffled.

"Hey," he said.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I was just… thinking…" Jack left off the "of you." It wasn't safe over the phone, no matter how much he wanted to say it.

It didn’t matter, because Daniel heard it anyway.

"So, how can I help you?" Daniel asked, smile warm in his voice.

"We've got a packed schedule coming up… you know… at the Mountain," Jack began. "We could be pretty busy for a while. But I was thinking, when this next thing is all done, we should do something. Together. Away from all the daily crap they throw at us. You haven't had a real vacation in ages," Jack said.

"Sounds good," Daniel agreed. The smile was still there, Jack sighed.

"I'll plan something," Jack said. "Something warm, tropical, and far, far away."

"Oookaay," Daniel replied slowly. Maybe he was starting to get that something wasn't right. "And do we have a time frame on when we will be able to fit this in around the daily crap?" Jack felt a wave of relief, as he gained certainty that Daniel understood that Jack was trying to tell him something.

"It's hard to tell. I know you don't have all the new missions on your calendar yet."

"There's a surprise brief in the morning that I didn't get any materials for, too," Daniel added.

"Yeah. That one. It looks easy, but I'm thinkin' it could really blow up. And that could result in a _big_ , unexpected time investment if it does."

"So, hard to plan, then," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I'll get something that has flexibility to reschedule if we get delayed.

"Okay," Daniel said. "It sounds like a plan. Hopefully, it's Plan B."

Jack snorted, laughing in spite of himself.

"See you tomorrow, Daniel."

* * *

The conversation played over and over in Daniel's head as he stared at the envelope on the kitchen island countertop. Jack had handed the envelope to him the morning before Tollana. Jack had come to his house at 5:30 a.m. and let himself in while Daniel was in the shower and had coffee and toast ready for him and gave him this gift. Belize, of all places. A luxury seaside resort with all sorts of activities. But more importantly, with secluded cabins complete with Jacuzzi tubs and private gardens and king-sized beds and all sorts of decadent room service options. Bought when they were just going on a milk run to Tollana with nothing interesting on the schedule for several weeks, but Jack said the schedule would be "packed." Bought with open-ended use dates, even though the excursion to Tollana was scheduled to be only a couple of hours, and there was nothing else specific planned for days.

The vacation to Belize was not just a nice trip.

It was a promise.

Daniel was sure it was a promise.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to expect when he came back. He had vague hopes that they would understand, and not hate him, or even be angry with him. But in his nightmares (and yes, he had them, even when in the field, damned, unprofessional subconscious) his relationship with his team was broken, the trust they had built over the years was shattered, and of course, Daniel would understand the least. Daniel, the most important, would never speak to him again.

When Daniel said he drew the short straw, Jack's heart broke. _He_ should be angry. They all knew what he was asked to do and why he did what he did. _They_ were the ones being petty and childish. But he couldn't be angry at them because his heart told him he should have trusted them and told them, even though his head knew that was impossible.

He had been compartmentalizing his entire career. It was just harder when you actually had people you cared about mixed into every scenario.

Under the circumstances, Jack was happy to take the leave the general suggested.

He shut the door on the world and went into the kitchen. He'd have to go for groceries soon, but for now he put a Marie Callender's frozen cheesy chicken pot pie in the oven and had a shower. When he came out he realized that someone had been in his room while he was away. At the foot of his bed were two packed suitcases.

There was something on the pillow, too.

He walked over, scrubbing his towel over his damp hair. It was a first class ticket to Belize City. He bent over to look at it more closely.

"Nice view," Daniel said, with a low whistle.

Jack whirled around in surprise.

"The flight's just after lunch out of Denver International, but the shuttle to the airport leaves at 7:30, so I figured I should stay here so we can get away more easily," rattled off Mr. Plausible Deniability.

"Mi casa es su casa," Jack finally managed to say. He was tongue tied by Daniel's casual, but appreciative perusal. His eyes kept drifting to Jack's middle, and Jack was slightly embarrassed to feel himself getting hard as Daniel stood in his doorway, still in the light jacket he wore against the chill of the September air.

"Thanks," Daniel replied. "I brought take out to go with your pot pie." He leaned against the door jam. Jack suddenly couldn't stop himself from grinning. He gave Daniel another view of his backside as he turned to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sweats and pulled them on commando, yanked a t-shirt on.

"Let's eat, then," he said, and crowded Daniel into the door frame, holding him there for a long, passionate kiss. From the way Daniel melted, everything was forgiven. Daniel started pushing back, propelling them away from the hallway, back into the bedroom.

"Food's hottest, now," Jack pretended to protest.

"No, you're hottest now, food will reheat," Daniel disagreed. Jack pushed Daniel's jacket off, Daniel toed out of his shoes while he walked. Jack yanked the t-shirt off again, and Daniel shoved them into the bed, where they fell in a satisfying tangle of arms and legs. Daniel smiled against Jack's shoulder.

* * *

The shuttle ride was excruciating. There were four other passengers, one in full uniform. They had to sit with the straight guy's buffer between them, which Daniel filled with his duffle bag full of books because if he didn't he was going to be drawn over to press into Jack's warm flank. He tried to read, and his eyes kept gliding over the same paragraph, sending no information whatsoever to his brain. Jack was doing the crossword, and a couple of glances over showed that he was playing his usual game, filling it in all wrong. Daniel was still amazed at how he could do that.

The plane was better, with the built in excuse to share the arm rest, bump their knees together. Jack even slumped over in "sleep," his head falling onto Daniel's shoulder. Luckily sitting as they were in the front seats of first class, there was no one to see but the steward, who just gave Daniel a sympathetic (or was that an indulgent?) smile.

"He thinks we're cute," Jack breathed against Daniel's neck. Daniel just smiled and tried to read the page yet again.

* * *

"When I called to confirm, the Treehouse was available, so I switched. What do you think?" Daniel asked. The place was a studio apartment in one gigantic room, surrounded on all sides by floor to ceiling screens, broken by French doors to move in and out onto the wrap-around veranda. Privacy was provided by height and the surrounding forest, leaves everywhere around them. A fragrant breeze flowed through.

"I could stay here for a couple of weeks," Jack said appreciatively.

"Good," Daniel replied. He turned to the staff who brought up their baggage with some heavily accented Spanish and some folding money. The two men retreated down the steep stairs into the darkening evening.

Finally. Alone in paradise.

"Now," Daniel said, as he turned around, not even looking at the room. "There are some things we haven't tried yet…"

"Yes?" Jack queried. His cock was already plenty interested, after what had been a day of nearly perpetual half-arousal. He had been _this close_ to giving the steward on the plane a hundred to give them fifteen minutes alone. He had been even closer to just throwing the blanket over both of them and chancing it, but then he thought Daniel probably wouldn't thank him for having damp, stained pants for the rest of the trip, and the steward would probably be displeased if they returned the blanket with _substances_ on it.

"Like, for instance," Daniel said, coming across the room. Before Jack knew it, his belt and fly were undone, and Daniel was coaxing Jack's cock out into the warm evening air. Before Jack even fully comprehended what he intended, Daniel went down on him. He sucked him confidently and enthusiastically. Jack's toes curled in his shoes and he stumbled a little in surprise. Daniel caught him hard by the hips, which was a good thing, because without Daniel's strong hands gripping his ass, Jakc would have collapsed there on the spot.

He vaguely wondered if Daniel had done this before, though he was pretty sure they'd been over this territory together and they were both doing all this stuff for the first time. Maybe Daniel didn't count blow jobs – which was when Daniel did something really amazingly wonderful with his tongue, and Jack's knees did give way.

Daniel helped him to the ground. When Jack focused on him, his lips were swollen, wet and red, saliva and semen had dribbled down his chin and neck, and his nose was a little snotty. Jack lunged for his mouth, kissing him ravenously, pushing him backwards, even as Daniel huffed laughter. Jack licked at his face, then straddled his hips and scooted down. No way was he letting himself get behind in the trying-things department. Daniel's dick sprang up happily and Jack went down and it actually wasn't that difficult, no wonder Daniel made it seem like he'd done it before and Daniel came even faster than Jack had. It didn't even taste bad.

They lay there on the floor, still mostly dressed, Jack's head pillowed on Daniel's thigh.

"I think we should probably crawl to bed," Daniel suggested.

"There's shrubbery on the bed," Jack protested. The staff had arranged some sort of local grass and flowers thing on the pillows, and there were rose petals all over the coverlet.

"We'll fight the floral arrangements in the defense of your back," Daniel argued.

Jack sighed contentedly.

"Just a few more minutes," he said.

"We could get naked on the way," Daniel suggested, in a purring, seductive tone.

"Well, hurry up, then," Jack laughed.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson!" a woman's voice called as he was walking through the hibiscus garden outside the building that housed the resort's communal rooms. He looked around to see Dr. Linda Phelps. Dr. Phelps was a specialist in Classic Ch'olti'an and the head of the Mayan department.

"I thought you were on vacation! You didn't need to come all the way down here! But I'm so glad you did! You would not _believe_ the artifact that Dr. Aguilar has out at his dig site!"

Daniel blinked at her a little stupidly. She was always too energetic for him until he had consumed his first cup of coffee. He was also distracted by the sight of Jack coming down the path behind her, a vision of the European in Paradise, in perfectly tailored and ironed (or so it seemed to Daniel's enamored eyes) khaki slacks and a crisp, white cotton shirt, fitted to show off his narrow waist and broad shoulders. With a force of will he brought his attention back to Dr. Phelps and hoped he wasn't visibly drooling.

Luckily, his need for coffee was well-known amongst his peers.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed with a grin. "I didn't mean to come between you and the nectar of life!"

Showing his uncanny instinct for danger, Jack twisted and dropped onto one of the many benches positioned throughout the garden, sitting with his back to them and putting on the wide-brimmed hat that he had been carrying on his way to breakfast.

"Dr. Aguilar's truck arrives in about an hour. We'll wait for you!" she said cheerfully, walking right past Daniel's black-ops trained boyfriend. Part of him willed Jack to take her out silently and painlessly, but another, traitorous part, wanted to know exactly how interesting this artifact was.

Jack rose, doing a quick assessment of the garden, then joined Daniel at the door to the building.

"That was Dr. Phelps," Jack muttered, still on guard, trying to get a look inside the dark doorway.

"Yes, it was," Daniel agreed, leading the way through into the atrium of the dining area.

"You know," Jack said quietly as they sat down at their table. "I was thinking about the things you try to forget when you're single a long time."

"Such as?" Daniel prompted, then waited for Jack's reply as the waiter brought two bowls of fresh fruit.

"Like how nice it is to wake up to sex," Jack said. "And also how nice it is to fall asleep after sex. And also how nice sex is in the middle of the afternoon. You know, if you go off with your little archaeologist friends, we won't be having sex in the afternoon." He leaned forward and lowered his voice even more. "I really enjoyed that whole rubbing-off-on-your-dick thing this morning. And I bet rubbing off against your ass is just as good. Less slippery. But then I can get my hands on all that back you have."

Daniel's mouth was suddenly very dry. He spooned up a giant piece of fresh pineapple and crunched down on it as Jack sat back and serenely sampled the melon. The waiter reappeared with, "Lobster?" Jack asked, surprised out of his sultry contemplation of Daniel licking pineapple juice off practically his entire face. It was everywhere. Daniel wished he was better at eating seductively.

"We're in Belize, Jack. We'll probably be having lobster for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Well, then, I guess there's no reason not to suggest that we forget breakfast and head back to the Treehouse?"

"No," Daniel agreed emphatically. "No, there is absolutely no reason." He stood abruptly, breakfast lobster be damned. The waiter appeared immediately, and Jack appeased him in sexily fluent Spanish, saying something about Dr. Jackson's hectic schedule and tomorrow could they get breakfast sent up to their _casa del árbol_.

Jack attempted to juggle two apples and an orange the whole way back, failing badly. The apples would not be edible when they got there. Daniel consumed long gulps from his handy travel mug filled with coffee and munched fry jack, the Belize breakfast bread of choice. It was amusing him endlessly that he was eating jack for breakfast. Eating Jack. He strode faster toward their destination.

By the time they crossed the resort complex and climbed up to their room, Daniel was fed, caffeinated and ready for the day. He stripped off his clothes in front of the huge windows, protected by lush tree canopy. He sprawled face first on the bed. Jack was right behind him – so to speak. He dumped cool lubricant in a pool in the small of Daniel's back, coaxed it down between his ass cheeks, rubbed it liberally everywhere, then Jack's knees were straddling him, and Jack eased his weight down, bringing a very hot, hard erection to nestle happily. Daniel sighed as Jack lay on him full-out, then groaned as he began pumping his hips, sliding against Daniel's backside. Jack pushed up, bracing against Daniel's shoulders, setting a luxurious rhythm. It was the best massage ever. Daniel would be completely melted into the bed, if it weren't for his own, throbbing hard-on. But this was so good. He could wait for the rest.

With a cross between a gasp and a grunt Jack shot, hot streaks falling onto Daniel's back. Jack laughed, flopping down onto the bed next to him.

"I think there's some in your hair," he warned.

"Mmmmm," Daniel replied. "You know my thing about your hands…"

"I thought _I_ was the one with the thing about _your_ hands," Jack objected.

"Well, I was thinking," then Daniel broke off in a terrified shriek.

Because as he extracted his face from the rumpled covers and rolled over to present his raging erection to Jack for some care and attention, he caught sight of Teal'c, standing at parade rest, on the veranda outside the wide-open French doors.

* * *

"Major Carter will be pleased," Teal'c asserted, as they waited on the beach for their turn at the parasailing. Only one boat was running so early in the morning and they were the second party to arrive.

"I don't want to hear about Carter in this context Teal'c," Jack warned.

"She has often railed against the requirement of 'don't ask, don't tell,'" Teal'c continued, disregarding Jack's protest. "Although she has at other times loudly criticized 'frat regs' and 'chain of command.' In fact, though Major Carter is a skilled, honorable, and formidable warrior, I often wonder if she would not have become a warrior at all, if not for her lineage. It is often the way on Chulak, though certainly it is the sons that follow their fathers, not the daughters," Teal'c ruminated. Jack blinked at him in surprise. Was Teal'c chattering nervously?

"I am sure she will rejoice when she arrives this evening."

Jack shook his head, raising his hand to object. He didn't know what to splutter out first.

"You do understand the whole concept of 'don't ask, don't tell,' Teal'c? I'm relying on your discretion here. Also, dammit, why is the entire SGC coming on my very expensive Belize luxury vacation?"

"Major Carter is coming because I contacted her before we departed the compound," Teal'c replied serenely.

"Well, call her and tell her to go back home! There will be no public rejoicing Teal'c," he ground out.

"So you have led me to understand," Teal'c said. Jack thought he detected a hint of disdain in Teal'c's tone. "However, Dr. Lee insisted that Dr. Carter would be vital to the review of the artifact."

Jack glowered out at the perfect water and waited for the boat to come around for them.

"When we have completed this venture, I suggest we take the bus to the town," Teal'c rumbled.

"I'm not taking you shopping, T. Don't forget I'm pissed at you."

"Then you should consider closing the draperies prior to sexual activity," Teal'c was finally beginning to sound annoyed. "However, it is not I who need to go shopping. It is you."

"What about the zip line?" Jack complained.

"The zip line can wait until you can enjoy it with DanielJackson," Teal'c's look was positively reproachful.

"No reason I can't go today _and_ tomorrow," Jack declared mulishly. "I don't need souvenir t-shirts."

"It seems to me that you should acquire an appropriate gift for DanielJackson. A token of your union."

The idea almost made Jack's heart stop.

Of course there would be a token. And a union. It was perfect and he should have thought of it himself, but he had the idea now, and… of course.

* * *

The beach was perfectly, pristinely empty. The resort's kitchen had provided amazing delicacies that Daniel would never have suspected could be packed in a picnic basket. The darkening sky over the ocean was streaked with purple and charcoal clouds. The surf was choppy and the breeze was cool.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked back at him. He was still holding the ring in his open palm. A band of some very dark red-brown wood, inlaid with two silver wires. A cheap tourist's souvenir. Something to remember an amazing trip. An amazing gesture. A crazy expression of trust. A gigantic leap of faith.

"I want you to know how important you are to me… _this_ is to me…" Jack said.

Daniel didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was sudden, stupid, and perfect all at once. He reached out and Jack gently caught his hand. He took a light grip on his wrist. As he watched Jack slip the ring onto his finger, he knew exactly the gift he wanted to give Jack in return. He had a beautiful bone ring from Kenya, subtly carved like an eagle with its spread wings forming the band. He lifted his eyes to Jack's. They were so deep and dark.

Then there was a blinding flash of light… and Daniel was alone on the beach.

With a sigh he looked up at the night sky.

Damned aliens.


End file.
